


Brighter Than The Night Sky

by artgirl130



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: I still remember3rd of DecemberMe in your sweaterYou said it looked better on me than it did youOnly if you knew how much I liked youBut I watched your eyes as she walked by....
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 17





	Brighter Than The Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, let me know what you think. This one was inspired by Heather by Conan Gray.

Keith knew that nothing would come of it, not when she was around. Allura. As alluring as her name sounded and she had Lance wrapped around her little finger.

Keith hated it. She didn’t truly care for him, she never had, she was just using him to get over Lotor. Lance deserved better, someone who loved him completely. Someone like Keith. Only he couldn’t see it, offering Allura his jacket a thousand times, each one sparking the memory of when he had offered it to Keith once, when they had snuck out of the castle to look at the stars, deep conversations and soft compliments passing between the two as they sat beneath the sky, Keith draped in Lance’s jacket, cheeks pink.

That had been the moment that Keith had realised just how deep he had fallen for his fellow paladin, cursing himself for letting it happen. For allowing Lance to be his weakness. For letting that night, the starlight that drenched the two of them, illuminating Lance's ocean eyes, to affect him so much. He started taking more dangerous missions by himself, the thought of Lance in danger twisting his stomach violently, all the time longing to be in the arms of his teammate, jealously bubbling beneath his skin as the two cuddled up on the couch.

He gave her his jacket, he liked her better, Keith wished that he was Allura.


End file.
